Country Music
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: A little Jag,NCIS,NCIS LA,Hot In Cleveland,Blue Bloods,Chase, Hawaii 5-0, Rizzoli and Isles and STFBEYE. Cant explain it very much besides that it is a song fic to Bently Gilberts Country Must Be Country Wide. Disclaimer I own nothing.


Grew up south of the Mason Dixon  
>Workin', spittin', huntin', and fishin'<br>Stone cold country by the grace of God

Kensi Blye remembered her favorite place her father had been stationed when she was a kid was south of the mason-Dixon line. As she and the team drove though a rural part of North Carolina she watched as the states scenery go bye they had just passed an old gas station as they headed up the hill. The base was Camp Lejeune in North Carolina. She loved the way that you were always going fishing and hunting. Lejeune was where she developed her love for Country Music especially for Alan Jackson.

I was gasin' up the other day  
>An old boy pulled up with a license plate<br>From Ohio; thought "Oh, good Lord, he's lost"

Jimmy Godfrey was gassing up his truck the team had decided to all go to a Cabin for a week. The sound of an old '77 Chevy overpowered George Strait playing on the radio. Jimmy shook his head thinking that this man had to be lost.

From his Wranglers to his boots  
>He reminded me of Chris LeDoux<br>And that Copenhagen smile  
>Yeah, country must be country wide<p>

Elka hoped out that 'ol '77 Chevy not even noticing the man in the tight fitting wranglers and the boots. She and Melanie grabbed some beer and chips from the store while Joy and Victoria eyed the man washing the trucks windows. They heard Chris LeDoux playing over the radio station and started singing along. They climbed in the truck and drove off to the mountain.

In every state, there's a station  
>Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon<br>In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
>There's cowboys and hillbillies<br>From farm towns to big cities  
>There ain't no doubt in my mind<br>Country must be country wide

Frank Reagan smiled when he heard his grandson Jack turn on the radio in the hotel room. They found a radio station in this small town just like they did in their big city. Always on my mind by Willie started to play. The 3 cops, the ada, the former cop, the house wife, the teen and the two youngest kids started to sing along as they got ready for the exciting next few days.

It ain't where, it's how you live  
>We weren't raised to take, we were raised to give<br>The shirt off our back to anyone in need

Steve McGarrett and the team walked down an ally handing out sandwiches and water. As a tradition that was started many years ago by his father. The team was only too happy to continue it. He came up to a man probably fifteen years older than him. With out even thinking about it Steve took off his Very worn Garth Brooks shirt and handed it to the man. Danny noticed the same man had no other protection for his upper body from the weather. Danny took his old new Jersey sweat shirt off and handed it to the guy. It was just a cotton sweat shirt with New Jersey across the chest but It was better than nothing. Kono and Chin smiled and finished handing out the thinfs to the other people before they had to go to the airport.

We bow our heads before we eat  
>Before we start our day, before we fall asleep<br>'Cause in God we trust, and we believe

Bobby said the prayer as the team had gathered around the table for their weekly team dinner. The team never took these meals for granted because they put their trust in god each and every day they walked into the Hoover building hoping they'd return safetly. But not tomorrow starting tomorrow they were on a week long break. Bobby could hear American Soldier by Toby Keith playing softly in the back ground.

And we see what's wrong  
>And we know what's right<br>And ol' Hank, he said it all  
>When he sang "Country Folks Can Survive"<p>

Ziva David smiled as they brought the latest criminal to justice. He had been flying under the radar until NCIS found several missing quns. It turned out that he had been selling military grade guns and heroine to gangs around the country. She and the team walked out the building and headed for their cars and to the long night ahead of them. She smiled when Tony turned his radio up all the way so they could all hear hank singing. It was one of their all time favorite artist.

In every state, there's a station  
>Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon<br>In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
>There's cowboys and hillbillies<br>From farm towns to big cities  
>There ain't no doubt in my mind<br>Country must be country wide

At a Boston country bar they met up with the others before taking a road trip. Jane and Maura watched the other Bostonians dance to the ring of Fire by the one and only Johnny Cash. Looking though the crowd she could see a few hillbillies and even a really cute cowboy here and there.

In every state, there's a station  
>Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon<br>In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
>There's cowboys and hillbillies<br>From farm towns to big cities  
>There ain't no doubt in my mind<p>

Harm and Mac were in his convertible with some Waylon pouring out he speakers. His hand on top of hers. They were driving down to North Carolina to see some old buddies of theirs. When Good hearted women came though the speakers Mac sang along in perfect harmony.

In every state, there's a station  
>Playin' Cash, Hank, Willie, and Waylon<br>In foreign cars and four-wheel drives  
>There's cowboys and hillbillies<br>From farm towns to big cities  
>There ain't no doubt in my mind<br>There ain't no doubt in my mind  
>Country must be country wide<p>

Here they gathered a year passed since they last saw each other. They celebrated coming together as a family once again. It may not be by blood family but none the less a family. They had all come from big city's but most had started out in those small towns. The family had stretched from either side of the country. From New York to Hawaii. As they ate dinner you could hear the song Good Time by Alan Jackson playing to Kensi's delight.  
>They were here for a good time.<p> 


End file.
